


Last Words

by SkylarUnicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Possibly Triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarUnicorn/pseuds/SkylarUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is writing a letter. It's really sad. The rest you'll know if you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: REALLY sad  
> Also, no beta = probably mistakes

Tommy picked up a pen and put it down, then picked it up again, his hand shaking. On a piece of paper he wrote: “ _Adam,”_ and stopped. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do, in his entire life.

Tears that appeared in his eyes made it hard for him to see, but he kept writing. “ _These are the last words you'll ever get from me.”_ He had to stop again, because now his whole body was shaking with sobs.

This wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to do this. No one ever should.

“ _It's funny in a way.”_ Tommy closed his eyes. It wasn't funny, it was tragic, terrible, awful... he didn't know words that could describe how he felt. Like someone was ripping his heart out. Like there was no hope. Like nothing in the world could help him. Because nothing could.

“ _We said we'd spend the rest of our lives together, and it looks like I spent the rest of mine with you.”_ Only he never thought the rest of his life could mean ten months since Adam became his boyfriend.

“ _I was happy. I had never even dreamed I could have_ _a wonderful boyfriend like you. You were my everything. You still are.”_ If only he'd get more time. A year. A month. A week. A day. Just a few more hours, so he could see Adam one more time, could get one last kiss. Say goodbye.

“ _I love you. I love you like I have never loved anyone before, and I always will. I don't know what happens to us after we die, but I know that I will always love you.”_

He knew he didn't have time to read the letter again. He signed it and looked at the picture of Adam that he always had with him. The singer was happy in it, laughing. How Tommy wanted him to be. How he deserved to be.

The last word he whispered was “Adam”. Feeling like his heart was being torn to pieces, he closed his eyes and fell into eternal sleep.


End file.
